It Was A Wonderful Day
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: It had seemed like just a normal day. It wasn't, and Matthew would soon find out why. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

><p>It Was A Wonderful Day<p>

Matthew yawned as he looked about on shore. Dread Isle wasn't much to look at. Just fog, and more fog.

The thief saw Hector walking towards him, "Matthew!"

"Yes, young master?" Matthew grinned.

Hector rolled his eyes, "Eliwood wants some people to scout ahead. And you were the first person I found."

"So it wasn't for my cunning, charm, wit and handsome looks?" Matthew asked cheerfully.

"Blast! Matthew, just go," Hector groaned.

Matthew left laughing to himself the whole way. Hector was just so easy to tease.

Whistling to himself, he picked a direction in the fog and headed that way. No one would come upon him without Matthew seeing them first. Matthew had very good eyes. Only Leila had better.

The thief smirked at the thought of Leila. The purple haired spy often occupied his thoughts as of late, or rather, ever since he'd seen her back in Caelin.

Elimine, Matthew loved that woman. He just didn't know the right way to tell her! Every time he almost said it, he just...didn't. Like he couldn't find the right words.

Next time, he mentally declared. Next time he'd tell her. Next time would be the day.

"And now I just have to make it through this crazy place," Matthew laughed happily.

He'd entered a forest. Combined with the fog, a normal person would be crippled. But not Matthew.

Leila's voice echoed in his head, _We can't all be Matthew_.

Said thief laughed, Leila had said that when he'd just been especially amazing one day in training. That was the one day he'd been better than her.

Oh, he'd never let her live that down.

A twig snapped behind him.

Matthew spun around on the spot, knife in hand, looking intensely where the sound had come from. Was it the Black Fang?

A rabbit hopped out of a bush and looked at Matthew.

The thief grinned as he crouched down by the furry rodent. Leila loved these things.

_I think I'm obsessed_. _Or in love, they're pretty similar_, Matthew thought with a grin. Leila certainly would have smacked him for that. She hated it when he distracted himself with her.

Sighing, Matthew stood up and bid his furry companion farewell.

He walked on through the forest for a few minutes before coming upon a curious sight.

Through the fog, he could see the silhouette of someone sitting with their back to a tree.

"Hello?" Matthew called out hesitantly. He gripped the knife in his hand tighter.

He walked closer, and upon closer examination, he could tell the person was a woman.

"Are you okay?" he called again, his face contorting to a frown. Matthew began to creep forward more slowly.

Matthew took a few steps forward.

And screamed.

Leila was propped up against the tree, a knife in her chest in order to keep her from slumping over. It was stabbed so far into her, it stabbed into the tree itself.

"LEILA!" Matthew screamed as he ran to her side.

He reached his hands up to her pale face, as somehow she were alive. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

She didn't even look at peace, blood had trickled out of her mouth, drawing a line at the corner of her lips.

The lips Matthew would never kiss.

On the woman whom would never say his name again.

Who would never smile at him again.

Who would never laugh at another of his bad jokes again.

Who would never be able to love him.

He should have done something.

Matthew put his hands to the ground so as to not collapse to the ground any further. Why? Why!? WHY!?

She was gone.

And he was alone.

"Leila...I should've...I should've...I..." Matthew tried to choke out between tears.

But there was nothing he could have done. He wasn't there when she needed him most. What good was he?

"Matthew? What are you-" Hector's voice came from behind.

Matthew didn't even acknowledge him. What did it matter? What did anything matter?

He knew he'd lost the person he cared most about. And he lost her to the Black Fang.

He'd make them pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I promise this is the last depressing MatthewxLeila oneshot I will write. I've already got another done that's a much kinder tone that I'll upload tomorrow.<strong>

**Cookie, I apologize in advance. For the depressingness (that's a word, because I wrote it) and the unoriginality. But I was reading through all the MatthewxLeila and there wasn't one that just was this particular scene (or it's hidden from my all stubborn gaze). So I felt compelled to write it.**


End file.
